A Purely Intellectual Relationship
by otonashiteru1801
Summary: Annabeth arrives in Konoha Village, through means unknown, and enjoys four days of companionship, diversity and the company of some very special people.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth in Konoha**

Konoha Village was completely abuzz. Everyone was talking about the strange blond girl in an orange t-shirt who had marched through the gate on Friday morning, sent Izumo and Kotetsu straight to the infirmary, beaten Shikamaru twice at shogi and become Sakura's new best friend.

That is, everyone except for Naruto, who had been out on a mission since Thursday. So today, as he touched down at the Konoha gate, he was surprised to find a sulky Shikamaru waiting to welcome him back instead of the Hokage's bodyguards.

"You look annoyed," Naruto teased.

"You'd be annoyed too," grunted Shikamaru, "if some freaky kunoichi turned up from nowhere and turned the village upside down and beat you twice at shogi."

"She beat you?" gasped Naruto.

Shikamaru blushed. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Wow, some girl she must be," laughed Naruto. "Where is she from?"

"Nobody knows," said Shikamaru. "She's blond, wears an orange t-shirt and a bead necklace and has scary grey eyes which look like a doujutsu."

"Sounds weird," remarked Naruto.

"How troublesome," agreed Shikamaru.

After reporting to an obviously flustered Granny Tsunade, Naruto joined the Konoha boys who were hanging out at Ichiraku's Ramen. None of them were in good spirits. Chouji was trying his best to diet. Neji was brooding. Rock Lee was almost in tears. Kiba seemed appalled at having met a kunoichi who was even ruder than he was. Shikamaru didn't seem to want to eat at all. Only Sai seemed to be mildly amused, and was discussing the matter with Teuchi.

"She isn't from a hidden village," supplied Sai. "In fact, she doesn't seem to be a ninja at all. She has one bronze knife which is stronger than any kunai I've ever seen, and she's surprisingly good at taijutsu."

"She doesn't like ramen," sighed Teuchi.

"She's smarter than Shikamaru," added Sai.

"Damn you," groaned Shikamaru, and walked out of the shop.

Teuchi grinned. "Don't tell anyone I told you this," he said softly, "but I'm pretty sure he likes her."

Naruto just gaped in gleeful surprise.

While the boys wallowed in misery and ramen, the girls were having a great time at the dango shop. They had invited Shizune and Anko along, and the new blonde girl was their guest of honour.

Everybody liked Annabeth. Ino thought she was a bit of a tomboy, but she admired the girl's good looks. Hinata looked up to her immensely and wished she could be as self-confident. Tenten enjoyed sparring with her and was now examining the bronze knife. And of course Sakura had never before met anyone she could relate so closely to. Annabeth was just like her-smart, had annoying parents, had loved one boy who had betrayed her and now loved someone whom she had first thought annoying. Annabeth had had it a lot tougher than Sakura-she had run away from home when she was seven and her first love, Luke, was dead. Sakura thanked her stars that Sasuke was still alive somewhere, but ever since she had met Annabeth, she had thought a lot more about Naruto, and even wondered about whether Naruto would be as good a boyfriend for her as Percy was for Annabeth.

The only thing Sakura worried about was how eager Annabeth seemed to leave. Of course, Sakura understood how much she must long to be in her own world with Percy again, but she couldn't help hoping that Annabeth would stay. Which was why she kept organizing fun activities for Annabeth, in the hope that she might learn to love Konoha as her home. Now, as she watched her new friend arguing merrily with Anko, she wondered whether Annabeth might actually decide to stay behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth and Shikamaru**

It was a Monday afternoon. Shikamaru had managed to escape from his mother's constant nagging and had arrived at his usual cloud- watching spot. And whom should he meet there but Annabeth.

"You're in my spot," he said sulkily.

Annabeth looked up from an enormous book on her lap. It seemed to be about architecture. Interesting, thought Shikamaru.

"There's plenty of space here," snapped Annabeth. "Sit somewhere else!"

Deciding not to argue with the scary girl, Shikamaru sat on the bench opposite her and lay back to watch the clouds.

After some time, Annabeth laughed derisively. "What are you doing, watching the clouds?"

"Yep," answered Shikamaru honestly.

Annabeth just snorted, which reminded Shikamaru of uncle Inoichi's prize sow.

"Where I come from, dude, you don't get time to lie down and watch clouds."

"Where I come from, woman, you don't get to nag men."

"Shut up, whiner."

"You too, smartie."

"Stop complaining, crybaby."

"Leave me alone, Wise Girl."

A sudden silence hung in the air. Shikamaru thought about what she had called him. 'Crybaby'. Only Temari called him that. He wondered how that particular incident seemed to have made the rounds with the girls so fast. He was about to say, "You remind me of my girlfriend," but was reminded of the implications of that statement and decided against it.

"You just reminded me of my boyfriend."

Shikamaru jerked. "What?"

"You reminded me of Percy, my boyfriend. He's the only one who calls me Wise Girl."

"Oh." Shikamaru suddenly realized that Annabeth had a boyfriend. "What's he like?"

"Oh, cute, dumb, brave, annoying. Nothing like you, except for annoying."

Shikamaru fake laughed.

"My girlfriend is a lot like you," he couldn't help answering. "Both of you are blonde, smart, bossy and annoying."

All that came from Annabeth was a slightly surprised, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Always the tone of surprise," replied Shikamaru.

There was an awkward silence. Annabeth stared at her book. Shikamaru watched the clouds.

"So…what are you reading?" he asked, finally.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Just a book on architecture I found in your Konoha library."

"You're into architecture, huh?" he asked, impressed.

"Very," she replied happily. "It's what I want to do when I grow up. What do you want to do when you're older, Shikamaru?"

"I already have a job, he replied carelessly. "Chief strategist and advisor of the Hokage. It's a drag but I do it."

"Really?" she said, her opinion of him rising quite a bit at this statement.

"Well yeah," he answered. "So tell me, what do you think of the local architecture around here?"

"Well…" Annabeth hesitated. "Actually, I don't think the style is that great. Besides, I was walking around the village yesterday and I noticed that a lot of the buildings seemed to be…destroyed."

"Well, we're in the middle of a war," said Shikamaru, shrugging. "You've got to expect that."

"I see," said Annabeth quietly. War. So they were in the middle of a war too. From the moment Annabeth had arrived here, she had suspected something of the sort. Although compared to the military atmosphere of Camp Half-Blood, Konoha looked like a peaceful holiday getaway, Annabeth could tell that everyone was prepared for war. She could tell that from the way everybody, regardless of age, had a weapon holster strapped to their legs. Besides, everyone here from her lazy companion to the shy Hinata to her best friend Sakura, had the same expression in their eyes as everyone at Camp Half-Blood did-fear, and an almost desperate survival instinct. War is the same everywhere, she thought. Just like we protect our camp, they protect their village. She studied the great faces on the side of the Konoha cliff which reminded her of Mount Rushmore. Though she didn't think much of Konoha's buildings, she had always admired that work of art immensely.

"Shikamaru! Lady Tsunade wants you!"

Sakura and Naruto came racing up the stairs. Annabeth and Shikamaru both jumped. Sakura froze in mid-run, staring at them as if she had interrupted their private moment. Naruto only gaped with his mouth open. Annabeth wished she could shut it for him.

"Oh, er, um, sorry," mumbled Sakura. "Er, Naruto, you go down with him, will you."

"Eh, what?" asked Naruto, befuddled. "I thought we were all going…er, why are you nudging me, Sakura-cha-"

"Shut it and get lost, you two," ordered Sakura, elbowing Naruto in the ribs so he couldn't breathe. Shikamaru rolled off his bench and slouched downstairs with him. Sakura sat down next to Annabeth.

"Found a friend, huh?" she smirked.

Annabeth blushed. "I guess so," she replied defensively.

"So what were you two chatting about?"

"Architecture? Seriously?" yawned Naruto. "You nerds need to get a life. You go on a date and all you can think of to talk about is architecture?"

"It wasn't a date!" spluttered Shikamaru.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't," remarked Sakura cynically. "Come on, spill the beans, Annabeth-san. I know you like him!"

"He's annoying!" cried Annabeth, blushing. Then, trying to change the subject, she said, "Sakura, what's that game he was playing with me called? I found it quite interesting. Do you think I could buy a set here to take it home?"

"It's called shogi," replied Sakura. "And yes, quite a lot of people like it. You don't need to buy a set. I'm sure Shikamaru has two or three extra portable boards. Why don't you ask him for one?" she added mischievously.

"You ask him," retorted Annabeth quickly.

"Heck no!" laughed Sakura gleefully. "I'm not asking him for anything! You keep avoiding the topic! So tell me why you like him. There's no use denying it, I know you do."

"Oh, well, it's not like I really like him, but…"

"…if you really want to know," grumbled Shikamaru, "I don't really like her all that much or anything. It's just…it's nice to finally have someone to play shogi with. Properly."

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to about, well, intellectual things. Like architecture. Or math. Or shogi. Back where I come from, no one's much interested in that kind of thing. Even my boyfriend, well, he's a cutie, but he can be so dumb sometimes," went on Annabeth.

Though Naruto liked being dumb, he could also be surprisingly sensitive to other people's feelings.

"I get what you mean," he said. "No one else around here is much interested in your nerdy stuff. Actually, that freaky blonde girl is kinda perfect for you."

"I understand, Annabeth-san," said Sakura gently. "I think the two of you are just perfect for each other, actually. But well…there's kind of a problem involved."

"What's that?"

"What's that?"

"What if Temari finds out?" asked Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth Leaves**

Shikamaru had been called to the office because Temari had arrived on a visit from Suna. She wasn't going to stay long, since she was on a mission, but she planned to stay two nights and move on the following afternoon.

Shikamaru was unusually quiet as he escorted her to the flat she usually stayed in when she visited Konoha.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Not at all," he smiled faintly.

He dropped her at the building and took off. Temari stared after him with mixed emotions. She had heard some strange rumour going around about her boyfriend and some strange foreign girl.

"I met Sakura at the dango shop a while ago," remarked Temari casually that night. "She was telling me something she picked up at the Hokage's office. Apparently that foreign girl who came here is going back. Kakashi-san has tracked down her friends and they will be here tomorrow morning."

"Really?" said Shikamaru, startled. His emotions were jolted into a whirl. Annabeth was leaving?

"Yes, really," Temari answered a little coldly.

There was a long silence. Then, on impulse, Temari began:

'A lot of people seem to think there's something going on between you and her."

'Wh-what-no…" stammered Shikamaru, desperately. "It's not like that. I-I don't know who told you all this but-"

"Oh, people have seen you two hanging around," she remarked. "Even," she added pointedly, "on public rooftops."

"That was a coincidence!" he protested. "Look, Temari, we're just friends, okay?"

"Just friends?"

He sighed, defeated. "Okay, I don't know, it might look to you like a little more than that. It's just…she's the only person around here I can actually…play shogi with, you know? And talk to about, well, architecture and battle strategies and stuff. I-I know it sounds really nerdy, but…it's fun, it really is. She feels the same way, you know. And I guess you just don't. That's all."

Temari looked at him with more sympathy in her eyes, trying to suppress the sudden anxiety and disappointment inside of her. She had a sudden fear that she was not enough for Shikamaru, that he deserved someone better.

"She told Sakura the same things about you," she told him.

Shikamaru smiled inwardly. "Well, like I said, we're good friends."

Temari hesitated, then gave up. All I want, she thought resignedly, is to see him happy. "Shikamaru," she began, almost gently, "I understand, but…well, she already has a boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" he said, sounding slightly confused.

"Just that she would have been a perfect girlfriend for you," replied Temari bitterly, turning away, "except that she already has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but, well, more importantly, I have you, right?"

Temari gasped and went bright red. She was so surprised to hear that even after meeting Annabeth, he still considered their own relationship to be so much more important.

"Oh, Temari, that's what I meant, by saying Annabeth and I were just friends," said Shikamaru, sitting down and taking her hand into his own. He didn't sound upset any more at all. "Is that what you were so worried about? Did you honestly think that I would leave you just for her?"

Temari's relief was immense. "So…you're saying…you and Annabeth are just…"

"A pair of teenagers in an intellectual relationship," finished Shikamaru. "After all, we could find a way to keep in touch even after she leaves. She's got her boyfriend to get back to. And I've got someone to get back to, as well."

Temari smiled. "I'll tell Kankuro to finish the mission. I'll stay here a few more days."

"Awesome," replied Shikamaru. "Wake up early before she leaves. I want you to meet Annabeth."

He left her and walked down the Konoha main road, as darkness was just falling. He was at peace now, and was glad Temari was back. He was even more glad that seeing her had helped him to get his mind sorted out, and that he could finally see things as they really were. He would miss Annabeth, of course, and he wondered whether she would miss him too. He had an idea for tomorrow, though.

The next morning, Konoha gate was crowded with a surprising number of people. Chouji had loyally shown up for Shikamaru. Rock Lee had come to get a last look at the female taijutsu artist and had dragged an irritated Neji along with him. Sai was leaning expressionlessly against the wall. Kiba, however, had opted to stay away. Izumo and Kotetsu, of course, were also not very interested in meeting Annabeth again, especially after she had given them both severe facial injuries for attempting to attack her.

Right at the main gate, Konoha's kunoichis were clustered around Annabeth. Shikamaru and Naruto stood awkwardly to one side. Temari was with them.

Ten minutes later, four figures could be seen making their way through the woods. Two appeared to be male, while the other was a significantly smaller female. And guiding them along was a familiar silver-haired figure.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto, waving wildly. The figure waved back. Soon, they came into view. The tallest was a powerfully-built boy of around fifteen, with piercing blue eyes and white blonde hair. He wore a purple t-shirt and held hands with a girl who was small and slender, with multicoloured eyes and choppy brown hair styled in braids. The other boy was athletic, with bright green eyes and messy black hair. He had joy and relief written all over his face as he waved enthusiastically at Annabeth. No one had any trouble recognizing him as her boyfriend.

"Hello, everyone," said Kakashi coolly. "I just brought Annabeth's friends here. These are Jason, Piper and Percy."

Annabeth's eyes met Percy's and they rushed into each other's arms.

"We were pretty damn worried, Wise Girl," cried Percy. "We had no idea where you were. Then this dude showed up, and, I don't know, teleported us here or something. Oh, Wise Girl, I'm so glad I found you."

"We still don't know how you ended up here," put in Jason. "We figured it was Hera playing matchmaker again."

Temari nudged Shikamaru, who blushed angrily.

The reunited couple broke apart and the other two hugged Annabeth. The girl named Piper seemed to be one of Annabeth's best girlfriends.

Annabeth turned to the Konoha shinobi.

"Guys, these are my best friends here," she said, introducing them. Piper smiled at Sakura and Hinata. Percy and Naruto seemed to hit it off immediately with each other. Rock Lee eyed Jason with some interest.

All too soon, it was time to leave.

Annabeth gave Hinata a huge hug, and then handed Tenten her bronze knife.

"Wait…are you sure?" squeaked an overwhelmed Tenten.

Annabeth nodded. "I can always get a new knife. Besides- well, that knife was given to me by someone who I used to like, but then betrayed me. I think…I'd like to let the memories go. Make good use of it, Tenten."

Tenten clasped the knife with both hands and nodded eagerly.

Then Annabeth took Sakura by the shoulders.

"I'll miss you, Sakura," she said. "It was great getting to know you."

"You too, Annabeth-san," replied Sakura.

They hugged, and Annabeth whispered into Sakura's ear, "Don't forget what I said about Naruto. He seems adorable and I'm sure he'd do anything for you."

"Arigato," whispered Sakura.

Annabeth walked over to where the boys and Temari were standing.

"Annabeth," said Shikamaru, "this is my girlfriend, Temari. She's here for a few days on a visit from her village, Suna."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," said Temari, bowing. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You too," laughed Annabeth. "I've heard from your boyfriend that we're both blonde, bossy, annoying females."

Temari threw back her head and laughed.

"Just like him to say that!"

"Well, it's true," said Shikamaru defensively.

Annabeth turned towards Shikamaru and started to shake his hand. On impulse, she gave him a quick hug instead.

"I've got something for you," he said, fumbling inside his kunai bag. He withdrew a paper wrapped package and handed it to a surprised Annabeth. "To remember Konoha by."

Annabeth unwrapped a corner and peeked inside. "It's a portable mini shogi set," she said, stunned.

He shrugged. "I figured you'd like it," he said. "Sorry it's one of my own. Buying a new one would have been too troublesome."

She laughed. "Thanks, crybaby. Thank you so much."

Temari snickered. "You call him that, too?"

"Why do you call him a crybaby?" asked Percy, interested.

"Enough!" growled Shikamaru, blushing.

"I've got something for you too," said Annabeth, bringing out a sheaf of paper. "Not just for you, actually, for everyone. I'll entrust it to you."

Shikamaru took the paper, confused, and riffled through it.

"They're blueprints," he said in amazement. "Blueprints for a new Konoha layout and buildings."

"They're amazing!" cried Temari. "Annabeth, how on earth did you manage to do all this?"

"We don't know how to thank you, Annabeth-san," Sakura said, beaming. "We'll see to it that the plans are definitely carried out. I can't believe you would do all this for, well, people you've never met before."

"You don't have to thank me," replied Annabeth. "This was the least I could do for a village which took me in and was so nice to me."

"We should be getting on now," remarked Kakashi, clearing his throat.

Annabeth picked up her small bag and slung it over her shoulder. Piper hugged both Hinata and Sakura and joined her. Percy and Naruto fist-bumped each other.

"Nice meeting you," Jason said to the other boys.

The four strangers, who were no longer strangers, walked away into the woods, waving over their shoulders. The shinobi of Konoha stood together at the gate, waving until their new friends could be seen no more.


End file.
